Quo vadis/Rozdział 67
Czterech Bityńczyków niosło ostrożnie Ligię do domu Petroniusza, Winicjusz zaś i Ursus szli obok, śpiesząc się, by jak najprędzej oddać ją w ręce greckiego lekarza. Szli w milczeniu, gdyż po przejściach dnia tego nie mogli się zdobyć na rozmowę. Winicjusz był dotychczas jakby na wpół przytomny. Powtarzał sobie, że Ligia jest ocalona, że nie grozi jej już ni więzienie, ni śmierć w cyrku, że nieszczęścia ich skończyły się raz na zawsze i że zabiera ją do domu, by nie rozłączyć się z nią więcej. I zdawało mu się, że to raczej początek jakiegoś innego życia niż rzeczywistość. Od czasu do czasu pochylał się nad otwartą lektyką, by patrzeć na tę kochaną twarz, która przy świetle księżyca wydawała się uśpioną, i powtarzał w myśli: "To ona! Chrystus ocalił ją!" Przypominał sobie także, że do spoliarium, dokąd obaj z Ursusem odnieśli Ligię, nadszedł jakiś nie znany mu lekarz i zapewnił go, że dziewczyna żyje i żyć będzie. Na myśl o tym radość rozpierała mu tak piersi, że chwilami słabł i wspierał się na ramieniu Ursusa, nie mogąc iść o własnej mocy. Ursus zaś patrzył w usiane gwiazdami niebo i modlił się. Szli śpiesznie wśród ulic, na których świeżo wzniesione białe domy błyszczały mocno w miesięcznym blasku. Miasto było puste. Gdzieniegdzie tylko gromadki ludzi, uwieńczonych bluszczem, śpiewały i tańczyły przed portykami przy odgłosie fletni, korzystając z cudnej nocy i świątecznej pory, która trwała od początku igrzysk. Dopiero gdy już byli niedaleko domu, Ursus przestał się modlić i począł mówić cicho, jakby się bał zbudzić Ligię: - Panie, to Zbawiciel ocalił ją od śmierci. Gdym ujrzał ją na rogach tura, usłyszałem w duszy głos: "Broń jej!", i to był niezawodnie głos Baranka. Więzienie wyżarło mi siły, ale On mi je wrócił na tę chwilę i On natchnął ten srogi lud, że ujął się za nią. Bądź Jego wola! A Winicjusz odrzekł: - Uwielbione niech będzie imię Jego!... Lecz nie mógł mówić więcej, gdyż nagle uczuł, że ogromny płacz wzbiera mu w piersi. Chwyciła go nie pohamowana Chęć rzucić się na ziemię i dziękować Zbawicielowi za cud i miłosierdzie. Tymczasem jednak doszli do domu. Służba, uprzedzona przez wysłanego umyślnie naprzód niewolnika, wyroiła się na ich spotkanie. Paweł z Tarsu nawrócił jeszcze w Ancjum większą część tych ludzi. Nieszczęścia Winicjusza znane im. były doskonale, więc radość ich na widok ofiar, wyrwanych złości Nerona, była ogromna, a zwiększyła się jeszcze bardziej, gdy lekarz Teokles po obejrzeniu Ligii oświadczył, że nie poniosła żadnej ciężkiej obrazy i że po przejściu osłabienia, pozostałego po więziennej gorączce, wróci do zdrowia. Przytomność wróciła jej jeszcze tejże nocy. Zbudziwszy się we wspaniałym cubiculum, oświeconym korynckimi lampami, wśród woni werweny, nie wiedziała, gdzie jest i co się z nią dzieje. Pozostała jej pamięć chwili, w której przywiązywano ją do rogów skrępowanego łańcuchami byka, teraz zaś widząc nad sobą twarz Winicjusza, oświeconą łagodnym kolorowym światłem, sądziła, że chyba już nie są na ziemi. Myśli mąciły się jeszcze w jej osłabionej głowie; wydało się jej rzeczą naturalną, że zatrzymali się gdzieś po drodze do nieba z powodu jej umęczenia i słabości. Nie czując jednak żadnego bólu uśmiechnęła się do Winicjusza i chciała go spytać, gdzie są, lecz z ust jej wyszedł tylko cichy szept, w którym Winicjusz mógł zaledwie odróżnić swoje imię. Więc klęknął przy niej i położywszy lekko rękę na jej czole, rzekł: - Chrystus cię ocalił i wrócił mi cię! Jej usta poruszyły się znowu niezrozumiałym szeptem, po chwili jednak powieki jej przymknęły się, piersi podniosły się lekkim westchnieniem i zapadła w sen głęboki, którego oczekiwał lekarz Teokles i po którym przepowiadał powrót do zdrowia. A Winicjusz pozostał przy niej klęczący i pogrążony w modlitwie. Dusza roztajała mu miłością tak ogromną. że zapamiętał się zupełnie. Teokles kilkakrotnie wchodził do cubiculum, kilka razy zza uchylonej zasłony ukazywała się złotowłosa głowa Eunice, wreszcie żurawie, hodowane po ogrodach, poczęły krzyczeć zwiastując początek dnia, a on jeszcze obejmował w myśli stopy Chrystusa, nie widząc i nie słysząc, co się wokół niego dzieje, z sercem zmienionym w ofiarny, dziękczynny płomień, pogrążony w zachwyceniu, za życia jeszcze na wpół wniebowzięty. góra strony Quo vadis 67